For the love of poetry
by stagetrinity
Summary: Arnold has English homework. A simple one, in fact. He just has to write a poem. With a little help from Helga, he might just make an A. A fluffy oneshot


Okay you guuuys =) Just a fluffly little oneshot I wrote while I was sitting here eating razzzberry Sorbet (which I love!) and watchin "Bedtime Stories"....hope you like =) i didnt write the poems...although I wish I had...I dont know who did, though, but if you wanna know I'll look it up for you =p Enjoy (p.s. I had in mind this was set during probably thy're junior year =) )

* * *

"I don't think you should mess with me today, football head," Helga snapped, placing the sorbet down on the table.

"I assure you that's the last thing I intend to do."

Helga spun in the chair to face the green eyed boy behind her. "Then what, pray tell, could you possibly want Arnoldo?"

Arnold sighed, slapping a hand to his forehead and pulling his hand down to cover his face as he moaned, "Could you please, please, say yes?"

"I must say that is something I never thought I'd hear you say," the girl said coolly, casually plopping another spoonful of pink sorbet in her mouth and pulling her spoon through her chapstick covered lips.

"Helga, please. I need you!"

The blue eyed girl laughed harshly, crossing her arms over the "star wars" shirt she was currently wearing. "Alright, alright, yes. I will help you do your stupid little English project. I will proofread it, and maybe even tell you corrections."

Arnold sighed, relieved. "You have no idea what this means to me Helga. Really."

"Hey hey!" Helga protested as Arnold embraced her tightly. "I just can't stand to see people butcher English, it's not about you," she said lamely, reluctantly pushing him away from her. "I'll meet you at eight?"

"Come straight to my room, okay? I'll warn grandpa in advance."

Helga nodded as Arnold flashed her a large smile, waving as he stumbled out the door. He hastily apologized to the woman he had backed into, and Helga watched as he ran a hand through his hair in embarrassment.

"My beloved, you are some kind of dorky," Helga whispered as she once again placed a spoonful of sorbet into her mouth.

* * *

"Lemme hear what you've gotten so far," Helga instructed, watching as the yoyo she held steadily slid up and down on the string. Yoyos were stupid toys really, they couldn't seem to make up their minds.

"Okay, well," Arnold said with a cough, leaning against the bed where Helga was sitting. "Here goes.

_I hear you talking behind me, _

_About math and science and school._

_I nod and say I understand school is about classes._

_And it's only kinda sort of halfway cool._

_It only appeals to the masses."_

Helga snickered from her position on the bed, hitting Arnold on the head with the yoyo. "Gee, that was wonderful. Now did you write something that has a point to it?"

"What do you mean?" Arnold protested, holding out his notebook and pointing at his poem. "I think it's pretty good."

"Just because it rhymes doesn't make it a poem," Helga scolded, sliding down beside Arnold on the floor. "It has got to mean something to be beautiful."

"I don't think it's half bad," Arnold muttered, leaning on his hand as he stared at her.

"Do you want my help or not?" Helga scowled, crossing her arms. "Because I could let you read your lame ass poem to the class."

"Sorry, sorry," Arnold apologized, ripping the page out and tossing it across the room. "So give me an example of something with feeling."

"Give me the notebook and pencil."

Arnold passed the notebook over, and after a few minutes of only the scratch of a pencil and the swoosh of the yoyo, Helga took a breath. "Ready?"

"Shock me."

Helga gave a half smile.

"_You can walk past me_

_And you don't see a thing_

_I just walk by with a smile_

_But inside my heart is aching_

_And I wanna know_

_If I mean something to you_

_I want you to feel_

_All my feelings that are true_

_I want you to see me_

_But what am I supposed to do_

_If you can't, and you won't_

_If you only had a clue_

_I walk back and forth_

_To see your smiling face_

_I see you standing there_

_And it's you I yearn to embrace_

_I can feel your heart beat_

_But you're so far away_

_One smile from you _

_Can brighten up my day_

_I want you to see me_

_But what can I do?_

_If you chose not to_

_If you only had a clue"_

_  
_There was an awkward silence as the last words seemed to float around the room in waves.

"That…that was amazing," Arnold murmured as he rubbed the back of his neck. "You really meant that, huh?"

"I don't write things unless I mean them," Helga whispered, handing the notebook back to him. "Now let me hear something you put your heart into."

"Who'd you write that for?" Arnold asked suddenly, turning the page after a moment.

"Oh, just this guy."

"Do I know him?"

"What's it to ya?"

"Well I was wondering if you were gonna show it to him."

Helga gave a weak smile. "I don't think he'd grasp it even if I did," she replied as Arnold held her blatant confession in his hands.

"Whatcha mean?" Arnold asked, chewing on the end of the pencil thoughtfully. The paper in front of him remained blank.

"It's nothing football head. Now come on, write me something so I can check it and head out."

"Give me a second, okay?" Arnold said with a laugh. "You're a hard act to follow."

Helga leaned back on the bed, tossing her braid over her shoulder and fiddling with the end of it. She felt the heat in her cheeks as she thought about what she had written. It was meant for him, and only him, and he still hadn't recognized the meaning of it. That sitting in this room with him was pure bliss, and the closeness of their bodies made her tingle. She watched him from the corner of her eyes, observing him making scratches and erasing the words he had written. After about fifteen minutes he cleared his throat and began,

_"We have not yet kissed _

_We have not touched each others heart_

_I have only sat back and hoped that _

_The other one would give this a start. _

_What would it be to touch your lips once? _

_What would it be to hold you every night? _

_What would it be to look into your eyes _

_And at the same time know I've seen the light._

_Words can only say so much _

_As to how I feel about you _

_Actions can only come form the heart _

_Therefore a kiss- would make my words true."_

Helga cocked her head to the side, gasping, "That was beautiful. I felt it. Who was it for?"

"Just this girl," Arnold muttered, turning to look Helga in the eyes.

"Well, like I said. I felt that one. I don't think I could have done a much better piece myself." She gave a sad smile as she pushed herself up from the floor. "Whoever she is, when you read that poem tomorrow in class, she should definitely notice its for her," Helga continued, feeling her heart sinking into her chest. She was in love with him, and the words he had just recited, but they were not for her. They were probably for a more perfect girl sitting somewhere in the back row who was taking him for granted.

_"_I'll walk you out," Arnold said suddenly, clearing his throat harshly. "Come on."

"I can find the door," Helga teased, clomping down the stairs.

"I'm sure you can," Arnold continued, rolling his eyes as he followed her to the front door.

"Good luck tomorrow, I'm sure you'll get an A," Helga assure him as she stepped out onto the steps.

"It's all thanks to you Helga," Arnold said sincerely, taking a step toward her. There was barely and inch between their bodies as he looked down at her.

Helga felt her body flare with the tingles again, her breath coming in a sharp gasp.

"It was all in the name of beautiful poetry," she choked, hoping her voice didn't sound as squeaky as she imagined. "I think you're getting the hang of it." She patted him awkwardly on the shoulder before stumbling down the stairs and running toward home.

"I just needed a little bit of inspiration," Arnold murmured softly.

* * *

There ya go =) I really enjoyed writing it. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
